Casi como el amor
by carliecullen13
Summary: BasadaenlapeliAlotlikelove. Edward y Bella se conocen en un viaje a Paris.Al terminar el viaje ambos siguen caminos diferentes, pero sin olvidarse del otro. Por 6 años se topan en diferentes ocasiones, siempre con la duda de si lo suyo es amistad o amor.
1. Primer Encuentro

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 19 años y en este momento me encuentro en un avión destino a Paris. Al fin pude terminar mi curso de fotografía, solo eso me faltaba para irme de Phoenix.

Por mucho que me gustara mi ciudad, ya me estaba aburriendo y deseaba conocer otros lugares. Al contarles mis planes a mis padres, Reneé y Charlie se ofrecieron a pagarme el viaje a donde sea que quisiera ir. Acepté gustosa ya que no tenía muchos ahorros que digamos.

Así que aquí me encuentro, deseando que este maldito avión aterrice de una vez por todas. Mi trasero ya me estaba doliendo de estar sentada tantas horas, necesitaba un cigarrillo de inmediato. Aumenté el volumen de la música y me recosté en mi asiento, solo faltaba media hora para llegar. Busqué la música de Muse que tenía en mi Ipod y me concentré en sus letras.

Gracias a la música el resto del viaje pasó muy rápido, cuando baje del avión y tomé mi bolso, busqué mi preciada cámara y la colgué al cuello, debía estar preparada en todo momento para tomar una fotografía. Iba caminando hacia afuera del aeropuerto donde se encontraban los taxis.

Concentrada en mi cámara, no estaba mirando por donde caminaba. De repente, mi cabeza chocó con una puerta que se acababa de abrir. Maldije para mis adentros y busqué al idiota que no se había fijado en mí.

Se había quedado parado mirando un pequeño mapa que llevaba en sus manos. No se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido ni de mi presencia. Era alto y solo podía ver su cabello castaño dorado despeinado, y una mochila de excursionista, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí. Miró hacia el costado, y pude apreciar su perfecto perfil. Mi rabia se esfumó y llego a mí un sentimiento de curiosidad por ese rostro. Guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y siguió caminando hacia donde estaban los taxis, perfecto.

Apuré mi paso, y me puse a un costado de él, pero lo suficiente lejos para que no notara que lo viera. Al salir miró nuevamente hacia el costado, donde me encontraba yo, tomé mi cámara y le saqué varias fotos sin que lo notara. Luego subió a uno de los taxis donde se encontraba y arrancó.

Subí rápidamente a un taxi, y le indiqué que siguiera al auto donde él se había ido. Dios, esto es una locura, estaba siguiendo a un extraño. Me reí, esto se volvería divertido.

Minutos después de seguir el auto, estacionó en un parque cerca de la torre Eiffel. Le dije al taxista que estacionara en la esquina del parque, le di dinero y me acerque hacia donde se encontraba el extraño. Se había detenido en un carro de dulces para comprar un algodón de azúcar.

Prendí un cigarrillo y caminé rápido para llegar al carro antes de que se fuera. Escuche por primera vez su voz, al preguntarle al empleado cuanto salía el dulce, era totalmente melodiosa, música para mis oídos. El empleado solo hablaba francés, aproveché la oportunidad para intervenir, garré rápidamente un algodón de azúcar y me puse a su costado sin mirarle a la cara.

-Tome, señor. Cóbreme ambos algodones de azúcar –dije en francés, dándole dinero y señalando el algodón del muchacho. Por cierto también había estudiado francés así que hablaba lo suficiente como para comunicarme con él.

Miré al muchacho, y por poco me pierdo en su belleza. Me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas, con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Sus ojos eran de un increíble esmeralda, profundos que hasta me podría ahogar en ellos. Y lo haría gustosa. Sus perfectos labios estaban acomodados en una sonrisa ladeada que detenía mi corazón y su cabello desordenado lo hacía verse totalmente sexy. Se parecía a un Ángel.

-Gracias… -dijo, intentando preguntar mí nombre.

-Isabella, pero dime Bella –le contesté extendiendo mi mano.

-Bella, gracias –dijo tomando mi mano por unos segundos. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo –no tenías porque haber pagado por mí.

-No hay de que… -Edward –dijo él, con una sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Este hombre iba a matarme.

-¿Quieres caminar por el parque, Edward? Si es que no tienes otras cosas que hacer, por supuesto –sentí como un leve rubor llegaba a mis mejillas.

-Claro, acabo de llegar. –aceptó.

-Oh, ¿de dónde eres? –pregunté, luego de una pitada a mi cigarrillo .

-Vengo de Phoenix ¿y tú?

Así que de Phoenix. ¿Dónde estaba todo este tiempo que nunca lo vi?

-¿Phoenix? También soy de allí –dije, empezando a caminar por el parque, terminé mi cigarrillo y lo tire.

-¿De verdad? Nunca te he visto por allí –rió melódicamente –que coincidencia. Y… ¿a qué viniste aquí

-Bueno, acabo de terminar mi curso de fotografía – le di un mordisco al algodón de azúcar - así que quise conocer otros lugares para fotografiar, - conteste con la boca llena -supuse que París iba a ser perfecto para empezar. Y ¿tú? -dije mordiendo el algodón nuevamente

-Vengo a conocer solamente. La vida es muy corta para perder tanto tiempo en una misma ciudad.

-Si, es lo mismo que digo yo –reí.

Seguimos caminando en un silencio bastante cómodo. Observé todo a mí alrededor. Estaba tan concentrada en Edward que había olvidado por completo donde me encontraba. Era todo muy hermoso. Había juegos para niños en una punta. Se los veía tan felices que estaban perfectos para una fotografía. Terminé el algodón, y tomé mi cámara enfocando bien a los niños. La luz estaba perfecta, se veía maravilloso el paisaje. Luego de tomar la fotografía, busqué la torre Eiffel y se veía estupendamente desde donde estábamos nosotros. Le tomé una foto y luego busqué a Edward que estaba a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Edward, ven, ponte aquí – dije tomándole la mano y dirigiéndolo cerca de un árbol –mira la torre, de espaldas a mí. Y no te muevas.

-Como usted diga –dijo riéndose. Me posicioné unos pasos atrás de él y le tomé la foto, sin sacar la cámara de mi cara lo llamé:

-Edward –dije con voz cantarina. Volteó la cara hacia mí y le tomé otra foto. Era un modelo excelente. Al ver que yo seguía tomándole fotos, se puso en una posición sexi con un dedo en su boca.

-¿Te parece bien así?

-Eres todo un modelo –reí tomándole una foto.

-Mira, soy un niño feliz – dijo con mostrando sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa y señalando su algodón de azúcar. Tomé la última foto riéndome.

-¡Eres un payaso, Edward! –le dije e hizo un gesto inocente. -Ven, sigamos caminando.  
>Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, entre risas y fotos. Era muy divertido estar con él. Cuando le sacaba fotos hacia caras raras, pero muy graciosas.<p>

Edward, me estaba empezando a gustar, y mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otra de mis nuevas historias. Basada en una de mis peliculas favoritas: " A LOT LIKE LOVE ", con varios cambios. Espero que les haya gustado el primero capitulo. Prometo que esta será entretenida :)))))))) Subiré pronto el segundo, y estoy escribiendo el tercero todavia. Ademas tengo que seguir con Vacaciones de verano. <strong>_

_**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y nuevas ideas :) **_  
><em><strong>mordiscos<strong>_  
><em><strong>CarlieCullen13<strong>_


	2. Bar, tequila y karaoke

Capitulo 2  
>Se hacía de noche, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en un bar para cenar algo juntos. Me dirigí hacia el hotel donde tenía reservada una habitación para mí. No era gran cosa, pero me serviría para pasar 5 días allí.<p>

Me bañé, me vestí con unos jean rotos, una blusa blanca con el logo de los Sex Pistols en frente con una campera de cuero negro ya que hacía frío, me puse mis zapatillas converse, a mi cabello corto solo lo peine un poco, y me delinee con negro los ojos. Sin mirarme si quiera al espejo, tomé mi billetera y mis cigarrillos, me encaminé hacia el bar.

Fumé un cigarrillo de camino al bar, solo estaba a dos cuadras del hotel. Entré al lugar buscándole, lo encontré sentado en la barra, mirando hacia la banda que se encontraba en el pequeño escenario tocando un poco de rock.

Me senté justo en frente de él, tapándole la vista la banda.

-Eddie – le dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor si no me llamaras así – contestó frustrado y luego sonrió.  
>-Hey –llamé al cantinero – quiero una botella de tequila – le mostré mi documento falso que mostraba que era mayor de edad, el joven asintió y fue en busca de las bebidas.<p>

-Botella de tequila ¿eh? – preguntó divertido.

-Me gustan las bebidas fuertes – dije, prendiendo un cigarrillo. – y ¿a ti?

-No son mis favoritas, prefiero algo mas sano – dijo haciendo un mohín.

-¿Sano? Pues hoy olvídate de eso, niño. – dije riéndome de él.

No se defendió, solo me miró y sonrió.

El cantinero nos trajo una botella de tequila, junto con dos pequeños vasos, limón y sal.

-¿Alguna vez has probado esto? – le pregunté.

-Esto… bueno…. No, nunca- dijo medio avergonzado.

-Bueno, primero échate un poco de sal en la palma de tu mano, luego tomas rápidamente el tequila sin dejar una gota y después para aliviar la quemazón toma un poco de limón. ¿Entendiste?- asintió con la cabeza – A la cuenta de tres –dije señalando el tequila.- 1…2…3.

Lamí la sal, tomé rápidamente el tequila y luego el limón, pero sin quitarle la vista a Edward. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a la quemazón de la bebida, pero Edward no. Cerró los ojos, lamió la sal y haciendo un gesto de asco tomó el tequila. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego buscó desesperado el vaso con limón. Yo no hacía más que reírme de él.

-Exagerado – le solté – estoy segura de que te ha gustado.

Me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Es… raro –dijo frotándose el pecho- siento como una quemazón en el pecho, pero a la vez es como que me relaja.

-Exacto, así que ahora vamos por el segundo.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó medio receloso.

-Claro, te dije que esta noche dejarás de lado lo sano –dije guiñándole un ojo.

Le serví mas tequila en su vaso, y tomamos por segunda vez.

-No es tan malo – me dijo Edward.

-Para nada – dije prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Nos quedamos mirando. Yo solo pensaba que pasaría esta noche si nos llegábamos a emborrachar. Ya me estaba imaginando… reí.

-Me han dicho que esta noche cantarán y luego habrá karaoke, -me contó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - ¿te animas a subir al escenario?

Miré el escenario, y luego a él.

-Por supuesto –contesté, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo – te dejaré con la boca abierta.

Tomamos unos cuantos tragos más, ambos nos sentíamos un poco mareados. Edward fue a anotar nuestros nombres en la lista de karaoke. Observé como un grupo de chicas lo miraban con ganas. Las miré con cara de pocos amigos y se me ocurrió una idea, ya que estábamos medios borrachos, podría excusarme luego.

Al volver, sin dejar que Edward llegara a sentarse, lo tomé por el cuello, y estampé mis labios con los suyos. Pedí permiso con mi lengua, y sus labios se abrieron permitiendo entrelazar mi lengua con la suya. Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él. Wow, será tímido pero sabe como besar, pensé.

El beso fue interrumpido por la mención de mi nombre.

-Empezaremos con Bella y la canción Do you wanna touch me? – gritó el anfitrión.

-Ups – dije separándome de él.

Me quité la campera de cuero, me levante un poco la remera, haciendole un nudo hasta la cintura, mostrando mi abdomen. Tomé otro poco de tequila, sin sal ni limón, y subí al escenario. La músíca empezó a sonar, y no quité mi mirada de la de Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui otro capitulo :):):):) Ya saben, do you wanna touch me es una cancion fuerte, y pensé que era perfecta para este capitulo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bella se dejara llevar ... y edward bueno, obviamente quedará embobado.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Luego... ¿que pasará?<strong>_  
><em><strong>actualizo pronto lectoresas !**_  
><em><strong>dejen sus reviews<br>Mordiscos**_**_  
>CarlieCullen13<em>**


End file.
